


Transformers stories and shite

by Lunar_Ash



Category: TFP, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst, Character info sheets, Fluff, Just a bunch of oc's - Freeform, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-06 04:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Ash/pseuds/Lunar_Ash
Summary: Just a bunch of TF stuff I'm writing. There will be porn, fluff, and angst ahead.





	1. Jazz/Crux (TFA) (OC) (Smut)

Crux looked down at Jazz, an unamused look on their face. Even though Jazz was smothered by their valve, they gave no signs of pleasure. It's not like they could really help it- they weren't used to such a thing, and didn't know how to react to it. They flinched when his servo reached their spike, a sharp intake giving them away. Jazz pulled back to look at them, a smirk on his face. "How's that feelin'? What if I-"

Crux cut him off quick- hooking a leg around his neck and shoving him back between their folds. They gave him a small glare; still feeling him smirking against their valve. They moved to sign their displeasure, but a gasp cut them off before they could move. "Gotcha~"

They shook with their overload, transfluid covering Jazz's face and hand. He pulled back with the smirk still on his face. Slowly dragging his glossa over his fingers, he watched as Crux's eyes heatedly followed. They didn't think their faceplates could get any hotter, but they certainly did. *"Wipe that smirk of your face you little-"* Jazz grabbed their hands, preventing them from signing any further. "I know, I know, babe. But you just look so damn adorable." He chuckled as they narrowed their eyes at him. He knew well they didn't enjoy human pet names; or pet names in general.

He laid them back against the berth, his hands gently caressing their hips. "Just relax, Crux. No need to get all stressed out over this. Just let me-" They placed a hand over his mouth, gazing at him intently. *"I know, Jazz. I'm just not used to such a thing."* He nodded at them, placing a small peck to their faceplate. They slowly wrapped their limbs around him, relaxing as he slowly pushed his spike against their valve. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me." Crux gave a nod, their mouth tugging into the smallest of smiles.

Jazz pushed his spike into them, a small hiss coming from him as his cooling fans clicked on. "Primus, babe...." Crux covered their mouth as he moved; small moans and gasps forced their way through their lips. If interfacing was how they broke their silence, they wouldn't mind at all. Jazz gave a hard thrust, his spike dragging along their walls as moans escaped from both of them. "Y-You're so amazing, babe," Jazz cooed through static. He dragged a servo up to their faceplate, gently rubbing his fingers against the soft metal. Crux placed a servo on his arm, while the other snaked down to rub their own spike. A static filled moan poured out, and their cooling fans finally turned on, max blast. He continued to grind into them, transfluid seeping from both of them; Jazz couldn't help but moan at the sight of it. Crux began to thrust in time with him, their orgasm creeping closer- they both knew neither one could last much longer. Crux released their spike, opting to grab Jazz's helm and pull him into a heated kiss. "J-Jazz....I-I-" A breathy moan cut them off; his spike hit a spot just right that it made them see stars. "Stars, I l-love you, Jazz." 

He paused for only a moment, relishing in the fact that they actually said that. His spark fluttered behind his chassis at their words, and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he continued to pound them. "I love you too, babe." Jazz could barely handle it any longer. With a kiss to Crux's mouth, he let his overload take him. He continued to grind through it, not stopping until they overloaded as well. Now with a mess of their transfluid covering the berth- and dripping from Crux's valve- Jazz watched as they relaxed against the surface. He slowly pulled out; watching intently as transfluid slowly seeped out. He turned his optics to Crux, a loving smile on his face as he took their servos into his own. "I love you so much, babe." Crux smiled a little, rolling their own optics at him. "You know I hate it when you call me that." He chuckled, laying down with them and pulling them into a cuddle. "But you love me, so you'll let me do it." They sighed, but chuckled a bit. "You're right. I love you."

"Call me adorable again and I'll kick your aft." "Aw, c'mon! You just said you loved me!"


	2. Bee/Peggy (TFP) (OC) (Fluff)

"C'mon, bee! It's just over here!" Peggy giggled, dragging the mech to a spot overlooking the road, on top of the autobot base. He beeped in response, what sounded like a chuckle slipping past his intake. "Ta-daaa!" Peggy stopped and put her hands up, pointing to a large blanket laying out; snacks and small cubes of energon sitting to the side. Bee's optics blinked, a smile forming behind his mask. He beeped to her, and she nodded happily in return. "Old grumpy-bolts let me take some energon just for this. It isn't much, but since you guys did find a new cache, I got away with it." Bee picked her up and gave her a gentle squeeze, beeps and whirrs of joy emitting from the yellow bot. "Well, come on! The sun's almost down, and I hear the sky is going to be clear all night." He nodded, carrying her over to the blanket and sitting down with her in his lap.

The two chatted for what seemed like forever, laughing at stupid jokes and enjoying the snacks Peggy had set out. "Man, look at the stars. Can you see Cybertron from here?" Bee nodded a bit, grabbing her hand and pointing it in the direction of his home planet. "Wow, really? It must be really far to be so small..." Bee nodded, and turned his optics to Peggy. He couldn't help but admire the way she looked in the Earth's moonlight. Her golden curls gently bounced with the breeze, and her soft brown eyes sparkled with life and wonder. Feeling eyes on her, Peggy turned to look back at Bee, a smile spreading across her face. "Ya'know, these stars are beautiful." He nodded, his servo moving to caress her face. "Not as beautiful as you, Bee." She gave him a wink, and he felt energon rushing to his faceplates. He beeped in response, a breathy laugh leaving her lips. "Nah, you can't take my line, Bee. But thank you."


	3. Eliza/Optimus Prime (TFP) (OC) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Optimus go for a short ride, and Optimus is thankful.

Eliza couldn't help but let out a laugh, the 80 MPH wind whipping her unbraided hair around the cab's interior. "Optimus! Slow down!" Another laugh escaped her, and Optimus couldn't help but chuckle with her. "Sorry, Eliza. You just look adorable." She blushed, smacking his steering wheel playfully. "Hair in my mouth is adorable to you?" Optimus' cab rumbled with another chuckle, his speed slowing down. She peeled her hair from her face, pulling it into a sloppy ponytail and smiling to herself as Optimus pulled over.

Transforming and picking up Eliza with a gentle hand, Optimus pressed a small kiss to her head. She nuzzled into him, enjoying the warmth coming from him. His optics bathed her in a soft blue, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "What have I done to deserve such a wonderful thing?" She giggles, rubbing her hands on his faceplates in small circles. Primus, she was so amazing. What *did* he do to deserve her? "Optimus, you're spacing out again~" He chuckled and nodded, setting her down gently on the ground. "Forgive me. I'm just so happy to have you." 

The two had appeared back in the base, a few greetings coming from the other mechs. Optimus and Eliza returned the greetings, moving into a more private area of the base. As soon as they were away from peering eyes and optics, Optimus' servos move to Eliza, touching her bare skin and relishing in every moment of it. "O-Optimus!" She giggled, grabbing his servos and pressing a kiss to each fingertip. "Sorry. You're just so soft and wonderful.." She nodded and giggled; Primus he loved the sound. "Just ask, please. You know how ticklish I am." He nodded, chuckling and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Alright."


	4. Megatron/Angelica (OC) (Angst)

Angelica stood, silently broken hearted, as Megatron had fallen. He had lost the final fight against Optimus- she was glad for their victory, yes, but was saddened by the fact she had to mourn in secret. 

His optics were still flickering as the autobots left; still cheering their victory and praises for Optimus. Angelica stayed behind, her excuse being "research purposes." She waited until she saw their figures disappear before yanking her heels off and sprinting over to Megatron. Tears forced their way down her cheeks, and she let out a soft sob as she crashed into him; earning her a grunt from the dying mech. "Shit...Shit shit..! I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I...I hoped..." She shook her head, nuzzling into the servo that cupped her head. "It's alright, my dear." His frame jolted as he coughed; energon splattering onto his chassis, and a bit onto Angelica's face. She placed her hands on either side of his helm, pressing herself close to his sparkchamber. She could feel the slowing pulses of his spark. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Megatron nodded, petting her with a gentle servo. 

"Angelica..." He paused, venting out a wheeze. "Take my spark." She looked at him confused and shook her head. "I- I don't..." She stared as his chassis slid open, revealing his spark chamber, and his thrumming spark. His optics faded and frame chilled, but his spark still beating. Angelica took a deep breath and nodded to his still form. Her hands carefully wrapped around his spark, pulling gently until it released. She hugged it to her chest; even though the points prodded at her uncomfortably, she could still feel his warmth.


	5. Bee/Peggy (OC) (Smut)

Bee's motions were careful, calculated even. This planet still seemed so foreign. So alien. But the image laid out before him was something that only Primus could give him. 

Peggy giggled as Bee traced her arms. His servos were careful, and even as she egged him on to get rougher, he still treated her like glass. Her small hands rubbed his arms, reassuring that she'll be fine. His optics adjusted and moved in up her frame, settling on her own eyes. "I'll be fine, Bee. Even if you did hurt me, I wouldn't know." She smiled up at him; the way her skin wrinkled made Bee's spark hum. He nodded, his optics emoting a smile for him. Peggy giggled and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the surface. "Just it slow and it'll be fine, hun."


	6. Bee/Peggy (TFP) (OC) (Angst)

He swore to protect her. He promised, with every fiber of his being, that he wouldn't let her get hurt. Of course, she'd still go out and get hurt from her own carelessness, but he still protected her every moment he could.

But now, with her small body in his servos- blood and sweat dripping down his arms- he knew he had failed. Failed to keep his promise. Failed *her.* Even as she was bleeding out in his arms, she still had that beautiful smile on her face. "It's okay, Bee. I'm fine. Even if I don't make it, I-" Bee beeped at her, clearly upset that she was ready to just die. He gripped her body tighter, and she couldn't help but grab his arm. "Bee."

He panicked more when she started coughing up blood. It seemed like the hole blasted through her chest wasn't bad enough on it's own. It wasn't large, but to Bee, it was huge. It consumed Peggy's being, and it would take her away from him completely. He beeped and whirred in a panic as he tried everything he could to stop the bleeding. He couldn't loose her; not now. *Not like this.* "Bee...I love you. Don't forget that." She smiled up at him, the sparkle in her eyes slowly dimming. He nuzzled his face to her, streams of energon trailing down his faceplates.


	7. Eliza/Optimus Prime (OC) (Angst)

Eliza let out a gutteral scream, the metal spike poking through her slowly being pushed further. She coughed up a glob of blood, which quickly mixed in with her tears. Her hands gripped the cold metal, trying to pull herself off of it, but screamed again as it pushed forward more. The tears poured quicker as her breathing became shallow. She wasn't ready to die. She still had so much she wanted to do; she wanted to start a family with her conjux, even if they weren't compatible. 

Optimus was frozen in shock and fear. He stared at Eliza's form, the metal protruding from her stomach drawing his optics the most. He yelled something akin to a roar, and attacked the decepticon who attacked his conjux. He ripped their spark out, crushing it in his servo, as well as crushing their throat. He knew he shouldn't let his rage get to him like this, but they had just *slaughtered* his conjux. He moved quickly to Eliza, trying to do anything he could. She was loosing too much blood; even if he was able to pull her off, she still wouldn't survive. Energon began to stream down his faceplates, his face of pure worry and disbelief. "E-Eliza....Oh Primus, Eliza..!" She wheezed, weakly turning her head to him and forcing a smile. The energon began to drip faster- it burned his lines like liquid fire. His optics scanned her body, and he could only hold her as she died. 

"Primus, Eliza, I should've-" She cut him off with a hand to his mouth, smearing a bit of blood on his faceplate. "O-Optimus..." She choked, blood clogging her mouth for a short moment before she spat it onto the ground. With a wheeze, she leaned forward a bit to reach Optimus. The action caused her to cry out in pain- Optimus couldn't stand the sound of it. "T-This is the end, huh?" Another cough. More blood splattering on the cold metal. "I should've been here sooner.." Eliza looked up at him, her deep blue eyes turning dull as the blood flowed. She forced another weak smile, grabbing his servo and smearing more blood on him. "You did your best, Optimus..." She leaned into his servo, another wheeze leaving her lips as she faded quicker.

Optimus watched helplessly, and cradled her to his helm. "I love you," she whispered, her cracked voice becoming too soft for Optimus' liking. He nodded a bit as the energon stained Eliza's clothes, mixing with her blood and own tears. "I love you too." He choked as he watched her eyes flutter shut, the flow of blood still strong, but her body still. His optics offlined and his frame shuttered in a silent sob. He knew he had to protect what little he had left of his conjux.


	8. Waspinator/Mothra (Beast Wars) (OC) (Fluff)

With soft, fluttering wings, the frame before Waspinator became clear. They were an insect of some sort; one of his kind. But they were extremely fluffy. What kind of insect was this? His processor ran, trying to find an answer. They grew close to the ground, wings fluttering as they transformed before him. "Mothra, maximize."

Waspinator buzzed at the femme before him. Primus, she was breathtaking. Granted, Waspinator hasn't seen many femme's in his lifetime; but he still knew a hot one when he saw one. They way her deep blue optics bore into him, and the way her antennae bounced gently; all if it made his his circuits run hot. Her optics fizzed in a blink as she continued staring at the mech before her. "....Who are you?" Her voice ran through his audials like silk, and his frame begged for more. "I-I am...uh...Wazzzzpinator." 

He gulped as she looked him over. It felt like his frame couldn't get any hotter, but it seemed like it did. She hummed in reply and turned; the fluff covering her frame rustled softly with the motion. "...I'd like to see you again, Waspinator." She transformed back into her beast mode, soaring off into the sky. Waspinator could feel his spark thrumming with excitement.


	9. Starscream/Alex (TFP) (OC) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes from a nightmare.

"Please, dont-!" Starscream was wheezing, his fans on overdrive as panic consumed his frame. He was scared to death, but he couldn't really tell of what. Maybe it was just the thought alone of Alex leaving. Maybe it was the thought of them being taken. All he knew was that fear was coursing through his lines, and energon furiously dripped from his optics. "Please! I need you!" He hiccuped as he grabbed on to Alex's frame. It didn't seem like her, but looked *exactly* so. Her once dazzling green optics now stared at him in a dull grey- the rest of her body matched the exact color. Starscream panicked more as she seemed to start fading, her body disappearing from under his servos. "Alex, please!"

Alex was slow to rouse from her recharge. Starscream's voice had startled her, but not enough to make her shoot out of the berth. She looked to Starscream, watching as his frame twitched and energon slowly streaked down his faceplates. Concern filled her, and she was quick to grab his shoulders and shake him a bit. "Starscream? Screamer, come on..." She shook him harder, attempting to wake him up. She was successful, but startled, as he shot up from the berth with a scream and smacked his helm to hers. She hissed as Starscream brought his servos to her helm, profusely apologizing. "It's alright, hun. You wanna tell me what was going on?" He looked at her, a bit scared as he could still see her fading in the back of his mind. "I....You..." He gulped as he pulled his words together. "Y-You left. Disappeared. I tried to do everything to make you stay, but..." She nodded and grabbed his servo, gently pushing her helm to his. "I couldn't leave you even if fate tried. I can promise you it was a nightmare, and nothing more." He nodded, squeezing her servo and venting a sigh. "That puts my spark at ease."


	10. Quip/Crux (OC/OC) (Platonic) (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crux's Amica Endura, Quip, dies.

Energon. 

It covered their servos completely; in between each joint and plate. The blue substance was where it shouldn't be. 

"Quip....Oh my stars...." Their voice was shakey- broken even. Crux's dearest amica lay motionless, energon pooling from multiple holes in her frame. Crux began shaking in their spot as their optics began to leak. Quip's own optics were aimed skyward; the light was extinguished long ago, but it still held the shine from the many stars above. A weak smile still on her face. 

Crux let all their pent up emotions burst forth in a matter of seconds. A shrieking sob wracked their frame as they came crashing down beside her. Broken sobs left them, and they tried so desperately to hold their amica, but refused to move her. The energon covering their hands was already too much, and adding more would make the pain worse. They prayed to whomever would listen- just let them take her place. But as they sat on their knees, not a thing happened. They begged to see her dorky smile again; to hear her terrible jokes and adorable chortle. But nothing came. Only deafening silence as the unwanted truth settled in.

Spark extinguished. Energon lines emptied onto the ground.

Quip was gone.


	11. Alex (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her nieces have a happy morning.

Alex grunted, a laugh leaving her as her two nieces crawled on top of her. "Auntie A! Wake up! "Yea; we're hungry!" The girls bounced on both sides of her, forcing her body to and fro. "Alright, alright, move it!" The girls cheered and hopped of her bed, running out the door and downstairs. Alex shook her head and stood, a grin on her face as she followed. 

The table had already been set, and the girls had already set out ingredients for blueberry pancakes. Alex entered the kitchen, a look of surprise covering her face as she looked from the girls to the counter. "Well then. Someone's hungry, huh?" Kassidy giggled and nodded, bounding in her seat. "Maddison came with the idea! We even cleaned the dishes beforehand until they were squeaky clean!" Alex laughed and nodded, walking over and rubbing their heads. "Wow! I guess I should get cookin, huh?"


	12. Breakdown/SkyHigh/Knockout (TFP) (OC) (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Breakdown decide to set up a small surprise for Knockout.

SkyHigh giggled as she dragged Breakdown around the Nemesis, gathering all sorts of little things. "Why are we doing this again?" Breakdown spoke, a smile growing as Sky turned around, energon sticks in her servos. "Because! You and Knockout have been through a lot lately, so you two deserve something nice! Besides, it's easier to keep it a secret from him than from you." Breakdown chuckled, lightly rubbing a servo on her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Alright, do we have everything?" SkyHigh nodded to Breakdown, holding out an energon cube to him. He mumbled a 'thanks' with a smile. With the sound of the door opening, the two turned to greet Knockout. "Well, what's going on in here?" He grinned as he made his way over, giving each bot a kiss on their faceplate. "Sky figured we could use a little R&R." Breakdown spoke, putting an arm around SkyHigh. "Yeah! I couldn't get much, but I did manage to get some high grade. And I was thinking we could go for a drive later." Knockout grinned and squished Sky's faceplates, a wide smile on his face. "You're too sweet."


	13. SkyHigh Info Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured: what better way to keep track of my ocs than in a work full of them?
> 
> So yes hi this is my baby SkyHigh I love her.

Protoform/Basics

NAME: SkyHigh

CLASS: Flight

FUNCTION: Unknown

RANK: Unknown

PRESENTING GENDER: Femme

FACTION: Neutral

HEIGHT: ~25ft (~7.62m)

MASS: ~73 tons (~146,000 lbs / ~66,224.486kg)

SPARKPLACE: Cybertron

ERA SPARKED: Little before the destruction and death of Cybertron 

HOME CITY: Unknown 

Alt. Form(s)

CYBERTRON

None

EARTH

A slightly thinner B-2 Spirit Bomber

LENGTH: 63ft (15.06m)

HEIGHT: 17ft (9.96m)

MASS: ~73 tons (~146,000 lbs / ~66,224.486kg)

Biographical

PERSONALITY:  
SkyHigh is an extremely anxious, but caring bot. She isn't quick to trust many. She feels happiest away from crowds; usually preferring to just he out by herself, away from all the worries and troubles that the war tends to bring- wherever it lands.

STRENGTHS:   
Amazing gardener, light-footed, gentle, great shot

WEAKNESSES:   
Overly-cautious, extremely anxious, unable to make quick decisions in stressful situations, emotionally fragile

LIKES:   
Sunflowers, deep water, clear nights

DISLIKES:   
Mid-Day (Noon), pine trees, anything to do with the war (good or bad)

THE WAR:   
SkyHigh was sparked while The Great War was still young. Attempting to take refuge in a seemingly abandoned lab, Sky had come face-to-face with Shockwave. 

BIOGRAPHY:   
SkyHigh, since the day she was sparked, was anxious about everything. 

She emerged surrounded by gun fire. With no idea where she was or what was happening, she ran. She ran as far as her pedes would carry her; unfortunately for her, they carried her into a Decepticon base. And right into the optic of Shockwave. Having little to do during the gun fight, he took it upon himself to dissect a young protoform. 

Slowly bleeding out, an Autobot squad finally breaks through the bay doors; forcing Shockwave to flee and bringing Sky back from the brink of death. Owing her life to a bot now dead, Sky would decided her next course of action carefully. Although the stress and trauma of what happened and what's currently happening made it difficult for her to think straight. With her mind finally made up, she would wait until her wounds mostly healed, then make her escape. 

With a rough landing onto Earth, Sky carefully pulled herself from the- now wrecked- escape pod. She found herself in an area surrounded by strange flora, and even stranger fauna. Seeing as how this was her new home, she took her time carefully studying this odd planet (at least what which is around her,) and she found great comfort and joy in the smaller being of the planet. She enjoyed the time spent studying, but she knew she had to find some source of energon- and fast. 

Sky wasn't sure how she was able to find energon- she felt it was sort of like instinct, although it was some sensors going off that led her to a decently sized energon pocket. Not knowing how to extract it nor process it, Sky took to chipping away bits of it and carrying it in her subspace. Not wanting to take too much, she grabbed enough that would last her a month; two if she took to running on fumes. Deciding that it would be best to completely hide from the sentient beings she's noticed, she returned to the energon deposit and deemed it her new home. 

She would pass the days sleeping, and spend the nights going out and plucking the smaller plants, creating little things to decorate the cave she called home. Finding her favorite thing to do, she found, was creating "crowns" out of these beautiful small things. 

While she tries her best to live peacefully and quietly, the trauma caused by Shockwave haunts her at almost every moment. She can almost always feel the searing pain in her chassis- his servos around her very spark. Sky has spent many days sobbing to herself until her body forcefully powers down. On her worse days, she'll pick and pull at her plating- sometimes breaking it off to the point of bleeding. She's noticed that her mind seems to shut off while this is happening; at least that's what she figured, since most of the time she can't remember damaging herself.


	14. Angelica Info Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin one of three. 
> 
> (And yes, they are sorta based off the Hamilton musical.)

NAME: Angelica Maria Schuler 

AGE: 33

GENDER: Female 

HEIGHT: 6'3

WEIGHT: 182

BIRTH DATE: 4/13

Biographical

PERSONALITY:   
Angelica is a quiet, intelligent, and strong woman. She takes the lead with most things; always putting everyone else before her. While she is very intelligent, she does have issues with processing her emotions, and is often taken as cold. 

STRENGTHS:   
Strong leader, calm, straight to the point, intimidating (at least to most humans)

WEAKNESSES:  
Seemingly cold, unable to process emotions well, cares "too much" about her family, selfless to a fault 

LIKES:   
Garlic bread, fresh-baked foods, red, silk sheets

DISLIKES:   
Most people, thunderstorms, having nothing to do, dust and dirt

BIOGRAPHY: 

Angelica is the Cybertronian-Human ambassador, along with Agent Fowler. She takes care of relations between the two species, making sure that things continue to be "peaceful" and that the Cybertronians are "in-line." 

She is the head of her house; making sure everyone has what they want and is taken care of. It seemed that they had the perfect life: Angelica had a child on the way, Peggy was in college, and Eliza had been writing, and their parents were comfortable. This had all come crashing down when their father, Emile, suddenly died of a heart attack. Something that seemed to have pulled the sisters together actually tore them apart. Angelica's reaction to it all made Peggy furious- she had thought her sister didn't care about what happened. Eliza, caught in the middle, attempted to get the two together to talk it out. Peggy refused. And Angelica, completely grief stricken, ended up miscarrying. She wouldn't show it, but it completely tore her to shreds. 

With her sisters at odds with her and each other, as well as loosing her child, Angelica drowned herself in her work. Even when their mothers health began failing, Angelica only continued to work. 

Now trying to keep the Cybertronians (mostly the decepticons) away from human contact, she finds a somewhat friend with Megatron. While it is more of a work relationship than anything, she feels comfortable around him.


End file.
